An electric appliance fitted on an automobile or the like is connected to another electric appliance and a power supply device through a wire harness obtained by bundling insulated wires to configure an electric circuit. At this time, the wire harness and the electric appliance or the power supply device are connected such that connectors fitted thereon are connected to each other.
Various crimp terminals arranged on the connectors are proposed, and a wire connection terminal disclosed in Patent Document 1 is one of the crimp terminals.
On the wire connection terminal disclosed in Patent Document 1, a flat connection piece obtained by flattening out a front-half portion of a conductive metal pipe and a wire insertion cylindrical section connected to the connection piece are formed. A screw insertion hole is formed in the connection piece.
The wire connection terminal is to electrically connect a wire and a desired device to each other by fixing the connection piece on the device with a screw and inserting a core wire of the wire into the wire insertion cylindrical section.
In this case, an entire structure of the wire connection terminal disclosed in Patent Document 1 is formed integrally including the connection piece and the wire insertion cylindrical section by processing a conductive metal pipe. For this reason, the connection piece connected to a device and the wire insertion cylindrical section connected to the core wire of the wire are made of the same material to have the same thickness.
However, when the entire wire connection terminal is integrally manufactured by one member, in spite of that fact that a connection piece connected to a device and a wire insertion cylindrical section connected to the core wire of the wire are required to have different functions such as water-blocking performance and strength and different levels thereof, the connection piece and the wire insertion cylindrical section are restricted to be made of the same material and to have the same thickness, for example.
For example, the connection piece and the wire insertion cylindrical section are not always made of an appropriate material and do not always have an appropriate thickness, an appropriate shape, and the like such that required predetermined functions are satisfied. Desired functions required for the connection piece and the wire insertion cylindrical section are not completely satisfied.
When the wire connection terminal disclosed in Patent Document 1 is to be manufactured, one conductive metal pipe is used as a material to perform processing such that predetermined functions required for a connection piece and a wire insertion cylindrical section are satisfied. For this purpose, an advanced processing technique is required, and time and cost required for the processing increase. The connection piece and the wire insertion cylindrical section may not be able to be formed in desired shapes.
When the wire is bent, a heavy load may be applied especially to a boundary portion between the connection piece and the wire insertion cylindrical section. In order to increase the strength of the boundary portion between the parts, an entire thickness need to be increased, and a material cost disadvantageously increases.
In this manner, when the crimp terminal is integrally manufactured, a degree of freedom for design is restricted, and a problem in which portion of the crimp terminal such as a wire connection section, a pressure-bonding section, and a boundary portion therebetween cannot be formed while securing the desired functions is posed.